You Fetish
by BakaNekoShojo
Summary: Fetish: an irrational or abnormal fixation or preoccupation. This is exactly what Bobby had, and he had a fetish for his own brother. Bobby x Jack. Oneshot. Lemon. Inspired by the song Kimi Fechi by Japanese pop rock singer Ai Otsuka.


You Fetish

A Bobby x Jack Oneshot

_Facing you_

_Embracing you_

_Imitating your scent_

_Hear my message_

_I love you, yeah_

_This ever repeating rhythm of becoming one again_

_Take a deep breath_

_Hear me out_

_I love you, yeah_

Bobby Mercer had a weakness. No one knew that he had one, and if he or she did, he or she didn't know what it was. Bobby Mercer was known to have a short temper, sarcasm, and an "I don't take shit from anyone" attitude. The fact that the twenty year old man had a weakness surprised anyone who found out and Bobby Mercer himself.

The weakness was Jack Mercer. His brother. His lover. His drug. His fetish. If anyone found out that his own brother was his weakness, he would regret it for the rest of his life. Sure, he and Jack weren't blood-related, but they were brothers by law. And that's still enough to be considered taboo. Plus, the fact that Jack was only fourteen years old would clearly make Bobby look like a sick fuck. And Bobby wasn't a sick fuck.

Speaking of Bobby and Jack, the two were lying in Bobby's bed. It was late at night, around two in the morning. The only light in the room was the moonlight shining in through the blinds in the room's two windows. Bobby lay on his back, staring at the ceiling with one arm under his head, the other arm wrapped protectively around Jack. Bobby couldn't help but smile a little just thinking about the young Mercer. He looked down at him. Jack always looked so happy and peaceful when he slept. He slept like a baby and looked like an angel. Jack slept close to him, an arm wrapped lovingly around Bobby's bare, hairless chest.

Bobby looked back up at the ceiling. While Jack and their other brothers slept, Bobby couldn't sleep at all. He had too many things on his mind, and those things were his little fairy. He smiled again. He remembered all the times he called Jack 'fairy', and how the young boy would get so mad at him for calling him that. He said it was because he wasn't gay, but Bobby proved him wrong. Jack was gay, because if he weren't, he wouldn't be lying in bed with Bobby right now. Plus, Jack proved he was gay after he kissed him when they were home alone. After that kiss, their relationship went from brotherly love, to lover love. But it was a secret between them only. Jeremiah, Angel, and Evelyn knew nothing about their relationship. Bobby wanted to let them know though, just not any time soon. Maybe one day he would tell them when Jack was a little older.

Jack stirred, causing Bobby to look down at him again. Jack sighed softly and slowly opened his eyes. He stared right up at Bobby, and a small smile grew on his face. Even in the dim light, Bobby could see his blue-grey eyes. He had always found them to be quite beautiful.

"Hey." Jack said softly. His husky voice didn't match his small frame and innocent face, which always surprised people who met him for the first time.

"Hey." Bobby replied. "What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same." Jack sat up some, resting his head on his hand. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Because I can't. Did that ever run through your mind?" Bobby replied sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes. He was used to Bobby's nature, and he loved it anyway.

"I can see that now." Jack sat up fully now, beginning to get out of bed. "Wise ass." He mumbled, but purposely loud enough for Bobby to hear.

"What was that?" Bobby said, half serious, half teasingly. He grabbed Jack around his waist and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Lemme go, you prick. I have to take a piss." Jack said, struggling to break free from Bobby's death grip.

"Why should I?"

"You want me to piss all in your bed? Because I will if you don't lemme go."

Bobby made a face and let his brother go. "Hm, you're right. Well hurry up and piss then."

Jack smirked at his older brother and left the room. He came back a few minutes later scratching his head and yawning. As he crawled back into bed, Bobby smirked at him. "Tired, Cracker Jack?"

"Of course. I mean, it's about two in the fucking morning, and I do have school tomorrow, unlike you."

"Right, I forgot. It's been a while for me."

"Yep. Now, let me sleep please, okay? Thanks." Jack snuggled against Bobby, putting his arm back around him.

"No problem." Bobby mumbled. He sighed again and closed his eyes. But he still couldn't sleep. Fifteen minutes passed, and he was nowhere near sleepy. But then Jack stirred again, and Bobby opened one eye.

"Okay, I can't sleep. Thanks, Bobby." Jack sat up, frowning a little.

"How's it my fault? You woke yourself up because you had to take a piss."

"Yeah, well, whatever. Now I can't sleep and I'm gonna be tired as hell at school in the morning." Jack pouted and crossed his arms. Bobby sat up as well, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I can make you sleep again."

"Oh, yeah? How? You got any sleeping pills?"

"No, because you know Ma don't like sleeping pills. She says they can make you addicted to them."

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the older Mercer. "Then how can you make me sleep again?"

"Just relax and let me handle it." Bobby smirked. Suddenly, he was on his hands and knees, hovering over Jack, who was lying on his back. Jack only stared into his dark brown eyes, suddenly quiet and still.

"Bobby." He practically gasped.

He said nothing more because he found his lips pressed against Bobby's. Oh, how he loved it when Bobby kissed him. His lips were light pink, always soft, and always delectable. Bobby's kisses always left him wanting more and they always made a tingling pleasure run through out his whole body. Jack put his arms around Bobby's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He felt Bobby's warm tongue run across his lips, demanding entrance. Jack slightly opened his mouth and felt his lover's tongue slip in.

They went on like this for a few minutes before Bobby broke the kiss off. Their breathing was heavy. Bobby kissed lightly around the young boy's lips, moving to his jaw line, then his neck, and then his collarbone. He sucked on his collarbone, leaving a reddish love-bite. Jack moaned softly, running his hands through Bobby's slick, black hair. Bobby sucked harder, wanting to make sure to leave a mark on Jack. A mark that meant Jack was his little fairy, and his only. He looked at the love-bite, smirked, and went back to kissing Jack. But they weren't kissing for long until Jack suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Bobby said in a husky voice. Jack said nothing, but instead pushed Bobby onto his back and straddled the young man's waist. Bobby only cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Just relax and let me handle it." He said with a small smirk.

Jack then leaned forward and planted a kiss on Bobby's muscular chest, right in the center. He kissed his chest all over, and he nipped at Bobby's nipples. This caused him to moan almost a little too loudly. Jack looked up at him for only a second before putting his full attention on pleasing Bobby, the one that was his brother, his lover, his drug, and his fetish. Jack kissed Bobby's naval, and then slowly licked him, starting from the top of his naval and up to his bottom lip in a perfectly straight line. Bobby found this strangely erotic and he moaned again.

When Jack reached his lips, he moved his head back to his stomach, but instead of licking him again, he left a trail of feather-like kisses down from the bottom of his naval and to the rim of his boxers. He frowned at the boxers, forgetting that they were there, and he pulled them down. As he did, Bobby's already hard dick sprang up. Jack smiled at it for a few seconds. He took it into his mouth.

Bobby had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, or he would have woken up the entire family. All he managed was a grunting sound as Jack slowly moved his head up and down. His hot tongue wrapped around the engorged member as he moved his head. He licked the dick, starting from the bottom to the head. He kissed the head a few times. He licked it as if he were a kid with an ice cream cone. Bobby's muffled moans, along with his hands grabbing at his hair, were turning Jack on even more than he already was. He took the dick back into his mouth, moving his head up and down again, his tongue wrapped around it once again. His bobbed faster and faster, until Bobby finally reached climax. He came in Jack's mouth, since his timing was off and he didn't move his head away in time. Bobby couldn't help but moan softly this time, his sweet release squirting onto his lover's face.

As the waves of pleasure from the intense orgasm came over him, Bobby slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at Jack. The teen was licking his lips. A trickle of Bobby's seed ran down his chin, and Jack wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Mmm. Delicious." Jack said softly, seductively. Those two words were enough to make Bobby's dick hard again, and he wanted him all over again.

"C'mere, you little fairy." Bobby said. He pulled Jack toward him, and he took his lips again. Their kiss seemed to last hours to them, but in reality, it only lasted a few minutes. Bobby suddenly flipped them to where they were in the beginning; Jack was on his back, Bobby was hovering over him on his hands and knees. Bobby kissed Jack's chest, stomach, and between his thighs. He purposely kissed near Jack's special area to tease him, and Jack gave him pleasure-filled whimpers.

"Stop teasing me, Bobby." Jack managed to growl at him, before he moaned softly and threw his head back. Bobby had blown softly on the head of his dick.

He chuckled. "Be patient, Cracker Jack."

Bobby gently spread Jack's thighs. He teased his entrance with his dick, smirking as Jack bit his lip to hold back a moan.

"Dammit, Bobby, I swear to God if you don't hurry up." Jack growled again, almost loud enough for others to hear if they so happened to be wandering the halls at this time of the night.

"Okay, okay. Just stop being so damn loud and difficult. What if someone heard you?" Bobby said in a half-teasing, half-serious manner. Jack only rolled his eyes.

The older Mercer slowly pushed in. Jack moaned softly, not able to hold it back this time. His hands clenched the sheets beneath him as Bobby went deeper into him. He wrapped his legs around him, bringing him even deeper. Bobby moaned as well, his eyes closed in sweet bliss. His hands grabbed Jack's hips to support him, his fingernails digging into them. They were sure to leave fingernail shaped bruises when morning came around. Jack grabbed at his lover's back, his fingernails digging into them as well. Bobby was sure to have fingernail shaped bruises as well.

Bobby's thrusts were slow at first, but they quickly gained a faster pace. Every thrust brought them closer to Heaven. Every thrust brought them closer together. Every single thrust was pure pleasure. Jack could feel the familiar tingling pleasure again. It was a heated feeling that pooled in the bottom of his abdomen. He knew he was now close to release as he arched his back.

"Shit, Bobby…" he gasped.

"I know…I'm almost there too." He said in-between moans. Bobby was on the edge of release, and it took all of his self-control to pull out of Jack. He suddenly slammed into Jack. Jack almost screamed, and he would have, if Bobby didn't take his lips for the third time. Bobby didn't want to wake up his mother and brothers, or they would have some serious explaining to do.

His thrusts were faster. Their breathing was faster. Their kiss was hot and full of passion, their tongues clashing against each other. They were almost there, and they were going there together.

Their kiss was stopped when Jack pulled his head back and gasped. He had finally come, and he had come hard. He released his seed, it splattering all over Bobby's stomach. A few thrusts later, Bobby came as well, and a deep moan was released from his mouth. Jack felt his warm seed inside of him, and he moaned so softly, Bobby almost didn't hear him. He slid out of Jack, his seed slowly spilling out of the boy. He collapsed on his side next to Jack, panting heavily, his eyes still closed. Jack could only stare at the ceiling with his eyes half open. He was panting as well. His body burned on the inside, and he felt the waves of pleasure from his sweet release come over his body.

"Bobby?" Jack said after a few minutes of nothing but heavy breathing passed. Bobby didn't respond right away, so Jack gathered all his strength and turned onto his side. He found Bobby looking right into his eyes.

"I love you, Bobby Mercer." Jack whispered. He said it so softly and so lowly, that Bobby almost didn't hear him say the sweetest phrase in the English language. Bobby's light pink lips slowly curled into a small smile, and he put a protective arm around the younger Mercer. He pulled Jack closer to him, who put his arm around Bobby as well.

"I love you too, Cracker Jack." He planted a soft kiss on Jack's forehead. He buried his face in his dirty blonde hair. Jack slowly closed his eyes, settling his head in the crook of Bobby's neck.

Jack was certain that he was Bobby's, and only Bobby's. He would always be his little fairy. He would always be his brother, his lover, and his drug. And he would always, most certainly, be his fetish. Bobby had a fetish for Jack, and Jack had a fetish for Bobby.


End file.
